


the night of the heartbeat

by autumn_storms_and_coffee_rings



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_storms_and_coffee_rings/pseuds/autumn_storms_and_coffee_rings
Summary: “Artie? You awake?”“No."“Good, I’m coming in.”
Relationships: Artemus Gordon & James West, Artemus Gordon/James West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	the night of the heartbeat

One sharp knock sounded against the door.

“Artie? You awake?”

“No.”

“Good, I’m coming in.”

A muffled groan came from the room’s occupant as the door creaked open. Jim bounded over to the bed. 

“Scoot over,” Jim demanded, poking Artie in the arm.

“Jim, what -”

“Shut up and scoot over.”

Jim pulled back the covers and scrambled in, curling around Artie. One broad hand rested over Artie’s heart.

Some moments passed, and Jim admitted, “I need to be here. Near you.”

“I need that too, James.”

Jim felt a soft kiss on top of his head as he drifted asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a drabble before, and i wanted to challenge myself. 
> 
> in my mind, this is after "TNOT lord of limbo," but it could follow any mission where one or the other or both almost die. i can't imagine the weight on jim - watching artie die in limbo because of his (good, kind, honorable) choices during the civil war. or the weight on artie - wondering if he did die in limbo.
> 
> it can be read as gen, pre-slash, or slash. their affectionate friendship allows for any of it :)
> 
> (and yes, i'm still working on that longer fic!)


End file.
